


How Remus and Desmond got their first (human) child

by VoidofLight



Series: High Places Verse [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I did the thing I said I'd do in chapter 9!, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, look Drabblewritingbitch!, prepare yourselves, probably, takes place like... a year after Friends In High Places, u proud of me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: An adoption story for the ages.





	How Remus and Desmond got their first (human) child

Walking up to the orphanage, Desmond had to hold onto his husband’s waist to keep him from running off to look at the children. The two of them had been planning on adopting since Vi’s  _ big reveal  _ as Anxiety about a year ago. When they reached the door, Desmond turned to his husband.

“If I let you go, do you promise not to run off?”

“Snakey! You can trust me, I promise!”

Desmond stared at his husband, trying to figure out whether or not to trust him. Looking at Danger Noodle, who was on his husband’s shoulders, Desmond sighed and let go.

“I’ll trust you, so don’t let me down.”

“Of course not, Snakey!”

Opening the door, Desmond and Remus stepped into the orphanage. Instantly, they heard the sound of children screaming. Nothing bad, they were just playing tag (but only the ones that could walk, the others were just babies). A nice old woman came over to the couple, introducing herself as the owner of the orphanage. Desmond began conversing with the woman about the logistics of adopting from the orphanage, when Remus squealed.

“ _ SNAKEY! LOOK AT THAT CHILD OVER THERE! THEY’RE SO TALENTED!” _

Desmond looked at where his husband was pointing, just to find a baby that had their entire foot shoved inside their mouth. The old woman immediately rushed over to the child, getting them to spit out their foot so that they wouldn’t choke on it. Once she was done, Remus grabbed the child. Cradling them in his arms, he said, “Snakey, we’re getting this one! I mean, they’re so talented! Even Danger Noodle approves!”

Desmond looked at Danger Noodle, who was bleping at the child. An obvious sign of his approval. Desmond sighed, “Ok, Remus. We can get that one.”

“Yay!” Remus cheered, before promptly running out of the orphanage with the baby still in his arms.

“Wait! There are forms you have to fill ou-”

“It’s fine. I’ll just fill them out for us.”

“Ok then, I guess that’d work. We will need both of your signatures, though.”

“He’ll come back when he realises I didn’t follow him. Show me to where the forms are?”

The old woman nodded, before leading Desmond to the back of the orphanage. An hour later, Desmond reached the part of the forms that required both his and his husband’s signatures. Remus then burst through the doors of the orphanage, right on time, calling out for his Snakey. With the papers in hand, Desmond went to the front of the orphanage to greet his husband.

“You promised you wouldn’t run off.”

“Sorry~! I just wanted to give our new child a good first impression of us!”

“... What did you do?”

“I took them shopping!” Remus exclaimed, lifting up a  _ gigantic  _ bag of goods in the hand that wasn’t cradling the baby.

Desmond sighed, “What did you buy?”

“Just the essentials! Some diapers, baby food, toys, nail polish-”

“Nail polish?”

“It’s black!”

“Why did you get nail polish?”

“To do their nails, duh!”

“Did you get a child-safe brand?”

“Of course!”

“That’s good. Anyways, I need you to sign here,” Desmond pointed to the signature line on the bottom of the final form, right next to his own, and held out a pen to Remus. Remus happily took the pen and signed.

“Now that that’s done, let’s go home!” Remus said, already dragging Desmond out the door. Waving the old lady goodbye, Desmond went home with his husband and their children.

\--- 

Bonus!

The next day, the couple revealed their new child to their friends.

**Dukey: ** _ smolchild.jpg _

**De: ** He named the file, not me.

**Dad: ** SgaTgsdsHtbvcxfDtogecevyfcSwkuec!!!!

**Vi: ** Congrats.

**Princey: ** I want one!

**Vi: ** No, not yet.

**Princey: ** Yet?

**Teach: ** Honey, are you ok?

**Dad: ** Yup! I just got overexcited!

**Princey: ** Is no one going to comment about my dark prince’s “yet”?!

**Dukey: ** Look at my child!

**Vi: ** De told me that you ran off with them in your arms the moment you saw them.

**Dukey: ** Can you blame me?!

**De: ** Yes.

**Dukey: ** I feel so betrayed!

That night, the 6 friends all gathered at Desmond and Remus’ house to meet the couple’s new child. They brought gifts, too. Logan brought a couple octopus-themed pacifiers, Patton brought a snake plush, Roman brought baby-sized squid hat, and Virgil brought a snake onesie. Once the child was snuggled up in their new snake onesie, wearing their new squid hat, cuddling their new snake plush with an octopus-themed pacifier in their mouth did Virgil ask the question that had been on everyone’s minds all night.

“So, what’s their name?”

Desmond smirked, “Their name is Grim.”


End file.
